Change of Heart
by EVOLustory
Summary: The two were as tight as a couple could ever be. No matter when, they're both thinking about each other, even if one may not admit it. So the sudden farewell totally shocked Hibari. For once, is Spider-Man the bad guy?


**A/N: **HAHAHAHAH! IN YOUR FACE SAKI! I FINISHED! Now hand over the 10051. Kekeke. To everyone else, I love you. And please read this. You don't know how many torturous days I have been staring at my screen to finally finish this. AND IT'S ALL FOR YOU ENTERTAINMENT! SO READ IT! CCC: Thanks you~ Do review

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Reborn! Amano Akira does. Neither do I own Spider-Man... Yeah. Ahem.

**Rated T** for Kyoya's slip of tongue. =DDD

* * *

Change of Heart

_

* * *

Sunday, a day off from school. Not that it matters anyways. _

I tossed around in my bed, still in my pajamas, fully awake but unwilling to get out of bed. I didn't want to wander the halls of the school, _not today. _I scratched the back of my neck thoughtfully. I twirled the ends of my hair with my index finger and shifted my position; I stared up at my white ceiling. After having a minute staring contest with my ceiling, I glanced at my alarm clock set on my desk. _9:25 AM. _

"Breakfast… Forget it." I languidly walked into the bathroom, already changed. Placing a hand on the sink, I looked at myself reflected off the plane mirror. My image wasn't very pleasant. Messy hair, blank eyes, creased skin, clearly not my best day. Leaning closer towards the mirror, I pressed my hands down onto my tangles hair, flattening it. There was little success in my actions. I finally reached for the comb hiding underneath a towel dangling off the edge of the sink.

I left the bathroom and continued down the stairs, leading to the front door. _I guess I'll go out for a walk. _

Hibird soared through the sky while singing Namimori Middle's anthem, while I walked below in the burning sunlight. The waves of Ultraviolet struck my exposed, fair skin, causing me to perspire, just a little. I seek refuge under the shades of trees and houses. For some reason, I dislike my skin getting tan. Even just a little bothers me.

The summer air wafted against my face, although there was a breeze, it was a warm one. After a few more times, the few droplets of sweat gradually crept down the side of my cheeks. I sighed; _at least it's not raining. _

I rummaged through my pocket, shoving my keys aside, I pulled out my phone. I flipped the screen open, revealing a background of the sun I took while napping on the rooftop of my school. _10:14 AM. _

I looked up from my mobile phone, and to my surprise, I was standing only inches away from the entrance to Namimori Middle, left hand on door. _Hmm. So I ended up here even though I didn't want to. _Such a great attraction I had.

"Whatever," I sat down under the shade of the school. I gazed upon the clear blue sky and hummed. _I should come at night and get a picture of the moon too…_

I leaned against the cool door, stretched and yawned. I attempted to take a nap there, just like that, but I was disturbed. I was disturbed by a man whose bright smile could rival the Sun's flaring shine. Not that it's a compliment.

"You really have nothing to do with your life, do you?" I sighed with my eyes half opened. Dino Cavallone. Truly, he needs better, more occupying career.

He said with all smiles, "Haha! Kyoya, Kyoya, Kyoya~ I'm a busy man!"

I raised an eyebrow at the statement. He makes being a mob boss seem easy, that herbivore. "Well, that's not the impression you give me. And just once is enough. I don't approve of you using my given name in the first place, _Dino_."

"Alright then, let's have a trade! I'll use your given name, and you can use mine. How about it?" He laughed like it's the period for every sentence. This guy's really annoying. He talks too much, and smiles too much. But sometimes I don't really mind him, especially on boring days like these. He makes time pass by quickly and before I know it, hours have passed. Even if it may be a pain in the neck.

I stretched again and eyed the figure standing in front of me lazily. I stood up and replied with disinterest, "No." But he only smiled, brightly. I frowned, I hated it. "You smile too much."

"And you frown too much."

* * *

I lifted my leg off the floor of the rooftop and hung it over my other leg. I was lying on my back staring out into the vast dark sky. The ongoing dark blue painted the sky like wallpaper wrapped around this little planet of ours, sometimes decorated with twinkling silver diamonds. And at the center, there will be the constant changing of the glowing moon, always beautiful and dignify. Unlike the never changing sun, always a blob of yellow you couldn't look straight at without sunglasses.

Once again, I took out my phone, flipped the screen open and steadied my hand. Clicked. Save. Set. Replaced my flaring yellow sun in a blanket of sky blue with a darker blue sheet dotted with silver diamonds and a brilliant moon. _A matching pair, a set. _

* * *

Carefully, I dropped in leaves of lettuce into the pot. Cutting up some peppers and carrots, I added them in too. _Hmm, would a tomato taste good?_ I searched through my refrigerator, finding only one tomato. I chopped it up anyways and dumped them in the pot. I turned the stove on and took a book out and waited patiently.

**Ding dong.**

The doorbell rang. I looked at my door, already aware of who was standing behind the door before opening it. With a twitch of an eye, I prepared for overly noisy blond, ready to attack me with his embrace. I fiddled the lock open and waited. I waited for the door to slam open the second I take my hands off the lock.

Nothing. No slam, no screaming, no blond tackling me. _Oh? Who could it be? _I turned the doorknob and pulled the door ajar. "So it's you. What do you need?"

Crossing my arms, I pulled back and anticipated his answer. He scratched the back of his head, looking embarrassed and restless. Adjusting his glasses, he asked, "Err. Sorry to bother you, Hibari, but do you so happen to know where my boss might be?"

_So he's wandering around here again? _"No, I haven't. But do make sure you find him and take him away."

"Y-Yes, of course. Then, sorry for disturbing you. Have a good day," he bowed. He trotted away in a hurry, head whipping back and forth for any signs of his missing boss. That herbivore, always causing people trouble.

Sighing, I took out my phone and keyed in Tetsuya's number. _"Hello? Hibari-san?"_

"Locate the herbivore, Cavallone."

"_What do I do after I find him?" _

"Message me then."

"_Roger!"_

Setting my phone aside after another quick glimpse of my wallpaper, I checked if my soup was ready. I peered into the pot at what seemed to be a mashed chunk of greens and reds. _I think it's cooked. _

I scooped up a spoonful of the orangey liquid and tasted it. _I can only taste the tomato…_ I looked down at the soup and mixed the remaining of the ingredients and wondered if I should add something to dilute the strong tomato flavor. Not that I hate tomatoes, it just tasted a little funny.

Again, I searched my cupboards and shelves for anything suitable but failed. Frowning in frustration, I slammed the doors and picked up my spoon, giving the soup another try. So the soup did not taste great, but it wasn't like I would cook for a hobby. In fact, I would never cook for myself, not since then. It takes time which I could be spending on many other things.

Realizing how much easier it would be if I just made a sandwich instead, I took out a loaf of bread and some jam. _Heh, I should have done this from the start. _

After placing my bottle of strawberry jam on the table with a thud, I heard a noise. A rustling sound originated from outside the kitchen, probably. I listened carefully, waited. I slowly turned around. Then a thump, a thump from behind me. _The window! _ Swiftly turning around again, I find my tonfa thrust into the muscles of a man's abdomen.

A warm hand rested on the top of my head, gold hair caressed my cheeks, a foreign scent. "You… Tsk, now you're even breaking into my house. Though I shouldn't be surprised."

I pushed myself away from the blond. Hiding my tonfa away and continued spreading the red jam around the sliced bread. He laughed, "Sorry, sorry. Are you making lunch?" He pried into what was supposed to be tomato soup with a curious glint in his eyes. A mocking smile formed at the corner of his lips.

"Don't laugh, you herbivore. That's not my lunch, this is." I squished another slice of bread on top and picked at the crusts.

"My, did you fail that miserably? It couldn't be that bad," he picked up the tasting spoon. Twirling the spoon in the soup, he scooped up a spoonful, with some carrots and lettuce hidden underneath the translucent liquid. He gulped.

Rolling the taste of the tomato, lettuce, carrots, peppers on his tongue again and again he paled, he hesitated. His eyes averted, troubled. "_Crap, what's with this weird taste? I should swallow but… What if I get a stomach ache? Ah, but if I don't Kyoya will…" _Was probably what he was thinking. No, _exactly_ what he was thinking, an open book.

Reluctantly, he forced the bolus of lettuce and carrots down his throat along with the soup, taste unidentifiable. He forced a smile, ran his hand through his golden locks, laughed nervously and glanced at me incredulously.

"Haha… Well… I can see why you decided to stick with a simple sandwich. Simple is best, huh?"

"How did it taste?" I dropped the knife I used to cut through the soft bread and sat down on my wooden chair. Taking up half a sandwich, I nibbled at the corner and made my way to the center from there. I didn't even have to look to know his expression. His sweat drop uneasy expression.

"Hah… Sour. Ish… Like tomatoes, but with something else. It' an unique taste," he scratched his tummy, ruffling his gray shirt with white blotches down the bottom.

"I know that, herbivore. What I want to know is the unique taste."

"Something like a combination of tomatoes, carrots, apples and… Some other veggies."

"Close. Minus the apples, and you would be correct. Why do you think apples anyways?" Finishing the last half of my lunch, I placed the plate down into the sink, leaving it to be washed later.

"Well, I just thought it might be apples. There was something sweet in there, like apples. But if it's not apples, what is it?" He stepped away from the stove, where the soup was emitting the odious pungent of tomatoes. Picking up the drying towel, he rinsed off the crumbs and jams, absorbed the droplets of water with towel.

"Peppers. Bell peppers."

"Peppers?! Kyoya, why would you put peppers in your soup?"

I opened the refrigerator and took out a bottle of orange juice. Filling my cup right to the rim, I said, "Why not? I've had them for a long time."

"That—Never mind. Let's go out somewhere!" His whole face lit up like a child. His amber eyes gleamed with excitement, soft and hopeful. Only to be rejected.

"No," came my usual blunt reply.

"Aww. Please? Just today, Kyo—"

"Shut up. I'm calling Testsuya." I dialed his number and almost instantaneously, he picked up. After a few words, he got the message and contacted the idiot's right hand man.

"W-Why?"

"Because I told him to look for you."

His eyes widened, brows raised. His face stilled with surprise. "W-What? You were looking for me?! Kyoya, that's makes me so happy~!"

"Wrong. I wasn't the one that was looking for you, your subordinate was. He seemed so troubled. It was pitiful, a boss like you." I snorted. I walked to the Cavallone and took the plate from his hands. I properly placed it back to its cupboard.

"Romario?! Hey, that's not fair! Why are you so nice to Romario?" He whined. I ignored him.

I faced him, looked at him like he was stupid. "Pitying is not being nice, herbivore."

"Uh…" He scratched his chin this time, thinking. Looking back up, he said, "Yeah, I guess that's true. But you should be kinder to your one and only tutor!" He clicked his tongue dramatically.

"Tutor? You? Hmp, that stuff's ancient history. Like I'd need someone like you to train me. You were only a sparing partner." I pushed the kitchen window open, awaited for Hibird's return. My lips pressed into a firm line at the thought of the clumsy herbivore tying me down every single spar. Not that I was going to admit such.

"Haha… _Only_ a sparing partner. That's mean." His eyes soften and his lips stretched into a gentle smile. He tugged at my arm and pulled my in closer for a snuggle. Oh, it was all too bad, but we were interrupted by the banging and shouting of a tired and worried subordinate of someone.

"Boss! Boss, are you in there?! Please come out!! You have a meeting soon!" The banging from the door ceased. But the shouting only grew louder, clearer from outside the window.

"So he's here. Now get going before I start biting you to death." I kicked him sharp in the shin, causing him to yelp in pain.

He pouted, gave me a good squeeze before retreating to the doorway, albeit unsatisfied. Limply, he climbed into his bright red sports car. Only after a big sigh.

"Kyoya! We'll have a nice date some other day for sure! So until then, I'll see you later!"

"…Whatever…" Always coming and going whenever he wants. If he has got work then he should just finish it. Maybe then he'll really have some free time. Saying that we'll be spending time together every time, only to leave without accomplishing anything. Even though I may be the one to rejects him, his men will find him sooner or later anyways. Stupid herbivore should just go and finish his work first.

* * *

"Hibari, Hibari!" Hibird energetically chirped my name over the alarm of my cell phone. Awaking me from my nap. _Time for class already?_

I droned a word to Hibird, thanking him for the extra alarm. He chirped my name once more and nestled in my hair comfortable, a welcome. My lip curled up at a corner, just slightly for Hibird.

I curled to a side, _a few more minutes. _Wanting another minute or two of sleep, I turned of my alarm. As I was about to shut my phone, a message popped up.

**Dino Cavallone:**

Heeey~~ How was your day Kyoya?

Were you sleeping? Heheh, I bet you were! xD

But I was just done arguing with the boss of an

allied family. Kinda. He came to us begging for money.

And it's not little money here! Just a few months ago,

he broke the alliance with us too! That's so stupid! The low

guy was boasting about his strength and power.

Saying things like he didn't need the alliance with our family anymore.

Yet he comes begging for our help now. D=

And of course I didn't give him the money. You won't even be able to

Imagine the zeros. But anyway, I'm sad I couldn't come see you

because of that stupid guy! Call me later, yeah? ^3^

P.S. Don't kill me for the long message. Teehee. I love you!

I read the text with amusement. _Hmm. That's nice. Finally I might be able to get some peace and quiet._

I got up and walked to class with satisfaction. The kind I haven't felt in a while. In a good mood, I decided to present people with discipline. And during class I was pleased with the fact that I could be having longer naps without my phone ringing. And just then also, my lips formed a little smile. Peace, and maybe a little curiosity too.

**Hibari Kyoya:**

That's nice to know. Really nice, Cavallone.

I wouldn't really blame the herbivore. I think

I wouldn't want to be allied with you either. Klutz.

I don't really mind you not being here. Not at all.

And I'm not going to call.

P.S. I won't kill you. But why don't you entertain me with

the herbivore's name and family.

Sunday, for the fourth time since our last exchange of text mails. _Four_ weeks without the Cavallone spamming my inbox. _Four_ weeks without having to hear his constant laughing. A whole four weeks with serenity. I admit that not having that Bucking Horse was a pleasurable change. Though I must also admit that not having that idiot around was kind of lonely—as in not having a formidable sparring partner.

I strode around the neighborhood, waiting, searching for delinquents to bite. _It's been an awful while since I had a good fight._ I wandered the town in a slow leisure pace. No matter how much you beat them, there will still be herbivores who disrupt the order of Namimori. Usually there wouldn't be more than a third transgression, but occasionally, some cocky bastards appear. How I wished I would be able to get some exercise that day.

Like he had read my mind or just simply knew how much I wanted to bite someone to death, I received a message from Tetsuya:

Hibari-san, there is a group of third years in school's courtyard. Five males and three females. And they seem to be on guard. What do you suggest I do?

I grinned. I sent him a simply message telling him I would take care of the matter. They seemed to be on guard. Meaning they're going to be doing something someone wouldn't like. That someone probably being me. _Five males and three females._ If I remember correctly, a few weeks ago, there was a group like that I made sure to deliver appropriate chastisement on.

_Hmmm, so they dare defy me. I think I'll enjoy my time biting them to death. _I walked off in the direction of the school with amusement.

At the courtyard the gang was crowding around a corner, all looking down on something. I didn't care. I marched right in whatever they were doing, "Hey. What do you think you're doing here on a Sunday?"

They all hastily turned around and watched me warily, _strange, something's not right._ A few guys attempted to make an intimidating glare, failing.

"So? Are you going to answer me? But I guess either way I'd still bite you to death. Even harder now after my last warning." I walked in closer, every step I made, they stepped back. However, they were in a corner. There was only s far they could move back.

They whispered something to one another, never leaving an eye off me. I frowned. _This is definitely weird. _After a few exchange of glances and a nod, they spoke, "Hibari. Do you still remember what you did to us last time? I bet you do, so today we're here to take revenge."

"Oh? Revenge you say? Wao, you lot really think you can even put a scratch on me?" I took out my weapons, smirked.

"H-Heh. Do you think we're stupid? We know you are strong, so that's why we have backup today. You're probably the one not able to put a scratch on us." The girls giggled nervously. Still hiding behind the guys who were shaking in their shoes despite their words. I made the first move and placed a hit on one of the guys' arm. But something caught my attention. The blow I gave on his arm caused him to drop something. Something green and oval.

"Herbivore! That's not yours either right? Where'd you get it?!" I demanded the answer in a low threatening voice. I glared impatiently at the guy who had been holding the said object—no, not an object. But an animal. A turtle. Dino Cavallone's turtle.

"C-Crap!" One of the girls grabbed the turtle in my arms and held onto it securely. Looks like they have something to do with Cavallone's turtle. Maybe even the man himself. I tilted my head, hair shadowing my face, I glared again. They definitely felt the intimidation and got on their defensive side.

"W-Wait! It's not ours! The guys I was talking about wanted us to hold onto it for a while. We were told not to lose it and to hide it in our school!" All of them nodded in agreement. But I didn't buy it.

"Really? Is that all? That belongs to someone I know. You seemed pretty frightened there for a second when I saw it. Want to tell me why? I'm not in a pretty mood today. You might not make it out of here alive." I raised my weapons higher, making sure they saw the shine across the metal. They had better knew who they were dealing with.

"That…we…" The guy stopped there and fell on his knees, crushed by all the pressure. But the girl continued. She favored her life. "Kumo-San told us to bury him under the tree here but making sure never to let you see it! He said if Hibari were to see it we'd all be in trouble! If we success, he would be our backup and gang up on you!" She gasped at her last sentence. So she had said too much. Good that she wasn't hiding anything.

"Kumo? What? Is he supposed to be Spider-Man? If he were really_—" Wait. Kumo? Spider? …Shit, that stupid Cavallone!_ Spider was that herbivore's name, _Rango Famiglia._

"You know what? Maybe if you give me that turtle and take me to that Spider's place I'd let you guys of the hook."

* * *

I ran quickly to the desolated building unused for about two years, along with the bunch of herbivores and his turtle. By the time we got there they were all panting and perspiring. I didn't pay them much attention. My eyes were fixed on the building in front of me. The placed used to be a hotel. Or an apartment of something.

"Which room?"

"Room A305 on the second floor."

"And you guys are coming with me too. All of you." I briskly kicked down the door and entered the apartment. We ran along the old carpets of the corridors, kicking up dust behind us. Thumping us the stairs, we finally reached the second floor. We took a right turn and before reaching the end of the hall voices were booming across the whole corridor. I didn't recognize any of them.

Breaking down another door, I studied the situation in front of me. A plump middle aged man had his foot rubbing against the head of a victim. A few men were scattered around the room, chortling at the scene. There was also couple of bodies lying on the floor, unconscious probably.

"Are you the Spider-Man wannabe, fat ass?" My lips parted into a mocking grin. From experience I could tell that he was the hot-blooded-easily-provoked type. Which was soon proven right. A rather large vein formed on Spider-Man's left temple. Oh, how beautifully it pulsed.

"H-How dare you call me that! Do you have any idea who I am kid?! If you aren't careful with your words I might—"I snorted again in a mocking manner. "Did you not hear me the first time? I asked if you are the Spider-Man wannabe. Now answer me, fatty."

"Spider-Man?! Fatty?! Kid, I don't know who you are, but I'm going to crush you head like this guy!!" He spat on the face of the herbivore under his foot. He picked out a cigar from his pocket and lit it, taking his foot off the man's head.

"There no need for you to waste your time on a petty kid, Boss! We'll take care of him," the herbivore standing on the corner to my left slowly stepped towards me, smirking.

I frowned at him. These guys were pretty big. If you had asked me, I'd say that Spider-Man's subordinates looked tougher than himself. On the other hand, Spider-Man's pretty darn small and round. "And how dare you look down on me. I'll bite you to death."

"F-FUAHAHA! Boss did you hear that? This kid said he'll _bite_ me to death. HAHA! Maybe a kid like can only _bite_. And I couldn't look up to you even if I wanted to, midget." My eye twitched at the last word. _Midget? Me? Whatever does he think he's talking about?_

"Oh? Then do you want to see your face after being bitten to death? I guarantee you then that you will only be able to look up to me, herbivore." I whipped out my tonfas and landed a loud hit right in the man's chest. The weak herbivore didn't even have enough time to react.

He flew back against the wall causing a louder thump. I walked up to him and looked at him scornfully. "See? Now you're all the way down there. But I guess you can't really see now," I kicked him in the chin. His eyes rolled back into his sockets, showing only the white of his eyes. Like I said, I wasn't in pretty mood.

"You guys back off. I only have business with you boss." I left the dusty corner and progressed to the center of the room, to the Spider. Nobody stopped me. They all watched their beaten comrade bemusedly.

"Y-You little…" Spider-Man mumbled softly as he backed away slowly, trying his best not to look small. Hmp. For his age, he was less than a few inches taller than me. Midget. He gulped as I was now only a meter from him. "W-Who the hell are you, brat?!"

Still trying to sound tough? I think it was far too late for that. "You don't need to know that. I'm just a kid asking why you have the herbivore's turtle. So answer me, now. I have little tolerance today, _Rango_." I held out Enzo for him to see. The little green thing wiggled in its shell.

"You! Are you the one from the Vongola Famiglia that was that bastard's student?!" He swiftly turned his head towards the students who were hiding behind the doorway. "What did I say about not letting him know?! You guys are all going to die!"

"Shut up. I told you to answer me _now_. Don't make me repeat myself. I'll bite you to death." I faked a hit in his face. Falling on his ass he raised his arms in surrender and said, "I'll tell you! I'll tell you!" I held my tonfa back a few centimeters. He wasn't getting another chance.

"I got his pet from him a while ago when we were fighting. But I didn't kill him! He's probably still around this area!"

"In Namimori? Tell me where he is. And I better like what I see." I glowered intensely at him.

"He's probably at the parking lot behind this building! It wasn't too long ago, about an hour or something! He might be tending to his injuries somewhere!" He stuttered.

"Hmp. Don't you know an awful a lot about an enemy. But for that herbivore not being able to bite you to death, you must have resorted to something cowardly. But I'll finish you off for him."

* * *

I ran around the neighborhood twice. Not once did I catch a glimpse of the Cavallone. Just then I had checked the hospital the third time. Breath shortening, I searched for all the places that he could be. After visiting the hospital, the parking lot, Sawada Tsunayoshi's house, I finally had an idea. _My place._

And there he was, standing idly in front of my house. Why, out of the whole neighborhood had I forgotten to check my own home?

"Cavallone!" I called out to him. He turned around, surprised.

"K-Kyoya! Why are you here?" He jogged towards me. He was hurt. Bandage of his left hand and hip. A few scratches on his face too.

"Why are you _standing_ in front of my house?" He usually just breaks in. Through the window or through the back door.

He stopped. He stood in the middle of the road, silent. _Why? _

I went up to him frowning. I dropped my head to a side slightly, peering up at him. His head was bent down. He won't speak. So I did. "I came back from Spider-Man's place."

Finally, he raised his head. His amber eyes were glaring, concerned. "Spider-Man? Who?"

"The herbivore Rango."

His pale face suddenly fell dark, his eyes widen. "Why were you there?! What were you doing? Did you get hurt?" He shook me, almost violently.

"What do you mean what? What were you doing here, fighting?!" I pushed him off and looked at him, stared.

He tensed, squirmed at my question. Turning away slightly, he answered, "Kind of…yeah."

I watched him curiously. His eyes only averted in discomfort, _discomfort?_ He was uncomfortable? Of me? Something was strange, very. He lifted his hand and stroked his neck with unease, avoiding eye contact as much as possible.

"And you didn't win?" That was more of a statement than a question. He understood.

"No, I didn't." He looked me in the eyes. Just once to reassure me, to stop my wondering, to end my questions. So be it.

"You won't tell me why even if I asked, huh."

"I'm sorry, Kyoya." He glanced sheepishly at me, apologetic. _A secret. He's keeping something from me. I'm not concerned about it. I won't pry._

I pushed away what had actually concerned me, what had mattered to me. Because now it doesn't matter. The Spider was dead. Cavallone's here. It was all fine. "You had something to say?"

"A-Ah. Yeah…but I don't know how to start." He looked down at his feet, searching for the words. Scratching his head, he looked back up, more confident, more hesitant. His gentle eyes now penetrating.

"Since I think you'll kill me if I beat around the bush, I'll just tell you." He inhaled and prepared himself. I frowned and prepared myself. The break was short, but the suspense was great. "Kyoya, we have to say goodbye—for now, at least."

_What? _It took a minute for me until I could digest everything. Because my mind felt like it was reeling. In my mind I could only think about those words, their meaning. For a moment I even forgot to breathe. It all only lasted a minute and then the words came piercing. Goodbye. I understood it. I understood it perfectly. No, I didn't. What the hell was that supposed to mean.

"What? Goodbye fore now? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" My brows furrowed into a tight knot, not coming loose. I held back. I was calm. I _thought_ I was calm.

Cavallone fidgeted. His brows furrowed too, in a different sense. His clear honey eyes wavered as he head wandered to and fro. His lips trembled but he forced a smile upon them. He crept closer. "Yeah, I'm sorry Kyoya. That didn't make much sense."

"Then how about this?" He held his hand loosely around mine. Brushing his other hand against, my forehead, he swept my fringe from my eyes. Our heads touched softly and briefly, he locked his lips in mine. Before the taste even melted in, it ended. "Farewell, Kyoya."

_Farewell. Farewell? Does that mean goodbye for ever? _What was that? Why was he telling me that? Why did it make me feel apprehensive, unnerving? My heart was pounding, killing me from within my own chest. I couldn't calm down. My heat wouldn't calm down. What was this? Fear? No. Never.

I wanted to speak. But my voice was gone. I only watched as he looked down to his feet and turn around, slowly walking away in guilt. His eyes ever wandering back to mine. He kept his steady pace forward. No signs of him regretting what he said. No twitch in any body part suggesting he might turn back to me and embrace me in his arms.

A sheepish goodbye, a brief kiss and a vivid farewell. A farewell accompanied with a kiss always meant it's over. This was officially the end. It was over. _Finally._

* * *

_THANK YOU FOR READING!_

**And will you please review?** I usually don't say this, but since I wrote such a long piece of crap... WHY NOT? XDDDD

I love you, you know it. It's in the name. ^^

P.S.: OH THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH, S-A-K-I!! If you understand the sarcasm in it.


End file.
